winthierfandomcom-20200213-history
Mob Arena
Mob Arena is a challenge in which you fight waves of mobs with increasing difficulty, trying to survive as long as possible. You can fight alone or together with other players. Rewards are given every few waves in the form of experience, iron, gold, emeralds and even diamonds. The prize for beating the final boss is one of the rare and sought after Nether Stars. Commands *'/ma join' - Join Mob Arena. *'/ma spec' - Join as a spectator to watch from the viewer ranks. *'/leave' - Leave Mob Arena. If you have second thoughts, you can leave any time. Classes As soon as you join Mob Arena, you will find yourself in the lobby. Here, you can pick a class by clicking any of the signs, and then hit the iron block to signify that you are ready to fight. The battle will begin when all players are ready. Each class has distinctive strengths and weaknesses. Especially when you are in a group of people, choosing the right classes to complement each other is a key to beating Mob Arena and winning the highly sought after Nether Star. *A good balance of offense and defense – the Knight dashes into battle with Chainlink Armor and a Diamond Blade. His only flaw is a lack of healing properties. *A holy warrior with many support and healing skills. A Priest is strong against the undead but won't last long on their own. *An Archer's passion is his bow. This is the perfect class for those who excel in ranged combat, but not for those who wish to take foes head-on. *The Berserker is all about offense. He is able to deal more damage than any other class, but has very little defense. *A master in the Alchemical Arts, the Sorcerer knows how to harm his enemies or aid his allies in the most efficient way possible. *The Pyromancer (or quite possibly, pyromaniac), just wants to see the world burn, and when he's around, it does. TNT and flame-inducing weapons and armor are the Pyromancer's main attractions. *The Berserker's polar-opposite, and a human meat shield. The Tank can take more damage than any other class, but has trouble dealing much in return. Good for players new to Mob Arena who wish to see what it's all about. *The passive nature of the Beast Tamer should not be mistaken for a weakness. His flaws and strengths are as tangled and complex as a bird's nest. The Beast Tamer is always followed by ten, magical hounds, and possesses a dominion over Arthropods. Bosses Mob Arena has several bosses. Defeating them is particularly difficult, but the reward for it is a refill for your potions and an additional enchanted golden apple. * Wave 10 Terrible Timmy Timmy was always an unruly child. When he fell down into the well, his parents were somewhat relieved; until he came back to life. Quick, agile, and unrelenting- a fight against Terrible Timmy demands honed speed and agility to keep up with his antics. * Wave 20 Itsy Bitsy Itsy Bitsy was the last of his kind after their expedition into "The Water Spout". He may be little, but don't underestimate his lethality. You'll need sharp reflexes to dodge his painful, poison-inflicting bites. * Wave 30 Lord Skelington A n armored skeleton with a bow riding a spider. Someone add some flavor to this description! * Wave 40 Pumpkin King A wither skeleton wielding a bow on top of a magma cube. Someone add some flavor to this description! * Wave 50 The Fury The King of Blazes. His temper is almost as hot as his flaming projectiles. Cool his tantrum with potions and unrelenting force before he floats out of reach. * Wave 60 Hazel the Witch She is a witch mounted on a spider. Someone add some flavor to this description! * Wave 70 Bane In life he was a shining knight with brandished blade. Now in death, he serves only to serve the king of the underworld. Escape his withering blade at all costs. * Wave 80 The Boss The king himself. The Boss is said to lurk somewhere beneath the world's surface. Beware his lunatic projectiles and earth-shattering collisions. If you meet him, you'll know the end is near. Waves Category:Minigames